


Along The Lines

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine and Kurt have not met, Dalton Academy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: Dalton Academy an esteemed school with a no-bullying policy. Just what Kurt needed but he doesn't expect to find exactly what he didn't know he needed as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Nick was surprised when he was called to the Dean’s Office. He quickly turned around to look at Marcus and Matthew the twins from down the hall of his dorm. The twins always seemed to be causing trouble, everywhere they went. Nick gathered his possessions and walked out of the classroom. The young boy headed across the campus and into the main office. 

“Helen is Mr. York in his office? Did I do something wrong?” Nick asked Helen the secretary who was sitting at her desk. 

“Yes, he is, Nick. He’s expecting you so just head in,” Helen answered before returning to the desktop computer in front of her. 

Nick hesitantly opened the door to Mr. York’s office but was surprised to find that there were already a group of people sitting in the office. “Ah, Nicolas. Please come in,” Mr. York said. 

Nick looked at the two people who were sat on the couch in the office; one a man in a flannel and pair of jeans and the other a boy about his own age. But what surprised him was the teal cast of the boy’s left arm, the matching one on his right foot, and the fading bruise around his right eye. 

“Nick, this is Kurt. He is going to be staying in Janson in the room next to yours,” Mr. York said. Kurt looked up at Nicolas, giving Nick a chance to catch his sea glass colored eyes. 

“Oh, ok. Come on Kurt I can show you to the Janson house,” Nick said as Kurt picked up his backpack throwing it onto his back. Before balancing himself on the pair of crutches that were previously sat at his feet. 

Kurt followed Nick into the hallway as his father followed him. “If you need anything, Kurt, call me. If I don’t answer I want you to call Carole or Finn,” Burt said before giving his son a hug, “We will bring the rest of your stuff tomorrow. Have fun, Kurt.” 

Nick watched as the man walked out of the office just leaving the two boys. “Um, would you mind grabbing that box for me?” Kurt asked nodding his head to a tube sat outside the office. 

“Ya, sure,” Nick said setting his books on top of the box before picking it up. Kurt followed Nick out onto the campus. Everyone who pasted them said hello to Nick and waved at Kurt. 

Nick lead Kurt to a large dorm, that over top the main door read ‘Janson’. “Kurt,” Nick said stopping right in front of the door, “I’m gonna warn you ahead of time, Janson can get a little crazy sometimes.”

Kurt just looked at Nick perplexed, “What do you mean?”. Nick laughed before pushing open the door leading Kurt into the house that was currently in the middle of a Nerf Gun standoff, with Cletus, the house Perfect standing in the middle. 

“Guys, I am not taking responsibility for whatever gets broken,” Cletus said before seeing Nick and Kurt in the doorway. Cletus quickly crossed the room to the pair, causing all the boys in the room to look at Kurt. “Cletus McGregor or Clet of short. I’m the Perfect here in Janson.” 

“Kurt Hummel,” Kurt replied balancing himself while shaking hands with Cletus. 

“Clet, I’m gonna take Kurt up to his room,” Nick said. Kurt followed Nick up the staircase and onto the second floor as the sound of nerf guns filled the first floor.  

“Is that what you meant by crazy,” Kurt asked as Nick unlocked the door to his room. 

“Oh, Kurt you haven’t seen anything yet,” Nick laughed setting the box down the table in the room. The room was larger than Kurt expected. There was a queen sized bed, couch, and tv along with a connected bathroom. Nick sat on the couch as Kurt sat down on the other side. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but how did you get the casts and the black eye?” 

When Nick asked this he watched as a slate of panic passed over Kurt's face. “I guess it would be good for someone here to know. Ok first, I’m gay. The school I came from, I was the only out gay person there. And these casts and black eye are due to me being gay.”

“Didn’t you have anyone to help or protect you?” Nick asked honestly concerned for Kurt’s safety. 

“I had friends, I still have friends there but there was nothing they could do for me. And that is why I’m here,” Kurt explained. 

“I’m sorry you had to be uprooted from your family and sent here Kurt. But if you ever need anything please I’d be glad to help, and about the being gay thing, it won’t bug me,” Nick said.

* * *

 

"Kurt?" Nick asked knocking on the door of Kurt's room.

“Ya?" Kurt asked cracking the door open peering out at Nick.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner with me and a couple of the boys?" Nick asked.

"Oh ya, sure just let me grab my crutches," Kurt said hobbling his way back across the room as Nick laughed from the doorway.

"How long are ya on those things?" Nick asked as they headed down the stairs.

"When my leg was broke it was a spiral break so, I had surgery so this is just the first of many casts to come," Kurt explained as they reached the main floor. On the main floor waiting for them was a pair of identical twins and a boy shorter than Kurt whose head appeared to be cemented with hair gel.

"Kurt these are the Peters twins Matthew and Marcus, and this is Blaine Anderson. Guys this is Kurt Hummel, he is new here in Janson so let's tone down the crazy tonight," Nick laughed.

* * *

 

The group was sat around a circular table eating as a boy came over and tapped Blaine on the shoulder, whispering something in his ears. 

Blaine smiled before following the boy away from the table. "Who was that?" Kurt asked in between bites of his pasta.

"That was David," Matthew answered.

"He's one of the heads of the Warblers," finished Marcus.

Kurt had heard of the Warblers when he was in the New Directions. "Oh, Warblers?" Kurt asked.

"Ya, they're the acapella group here on campus," Nick said between fries.

"They were talked about at my old school," Kurt said making Nick look at him confused.

"You talked about the Warblers at your old school? Why?" Marcus asked.

"Becuase they were our competition for Sectionals," Kurt said finishing up his supper, "I'm gonna head back to Janson, see you guys later." Kurt hoisted himself up and headed back for Janson.

* * *

"Where's Kurt at?" Blaine asked sitting back down at the table.

"He went back to his room," Matthew answered.

"Did you know he knew about the Warblers, Nick?" Matthew asked.

"He knows what?" Blaine questioned.

"I had no idea, I just met Kurt today," Nick exclaimed.

"Wait how did he know about, Warblers?" Blaine asked alarmed.

"He said they were supposed to be his competition for sectional," Marcus commented.

"Wait so what your implying is that Kurt was part of the New Directions?" Blaine guessed.

"Possibly, but he left before we could ask him," Nick answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was headed back to Janson when he passed a room with a piano in it. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was near him before, hobbling his way into the room. He shut the doors before making his way to the piano. Carefully he laid the crutches behind him on the floor.

Kurt played quietly while singing to himself. So into the music, he didn’t even notice the door to the office opening behind him. He finished the song before being startled. “Do you know any more songs?” Mr. Stight asked walking towards Kurt.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I’ll just go,” Kurt said leaning over to grab his crutches.

“No please you’re fine. I’m Mr. Stight, I’m in charge of the Warblers here at Dalton,” He explained pulling a chair over to sit by Kurt, “and I’d like to hear you sing another song.”

“Umm, you want to hear me sing,” Kurt asked surprised.

“Your voice… I’m sorry I don’t know your name,” Stight said.

“Kurt Hummel, sir and my voice?” Kurt said confused.

“Yes, Kurt your voice. You’re a countertenor, right?” He asked. Kurt nodded his head. “Have you ever been in a glee club before Kurt.”

“Ya, at my old school. Why?” Kurt questioned.

“I would like you to come to Warbler practice tomorrow and audition to become part of the club,” Mr. Stight said.

“Mr. Stight, I just transferred here, and as you can see I’m not really in any condition to dance,” Kurt said motioning to his casts.

“Kurt the Warblers haven't had a countertenor in almost twenty years, and I don’t know about your old glee club but countertenors like yourself are hard to come by. So, at least give it a thought, before you say no. Now could you please sing another song,” Stight pleaded.

“Why not,” Kurt laughed before singing another song.

* * *

 

Kurt was halfway back to Janson when Clet walked up behind him, “Hey Kurt.” This started Kurt causing him to almost fall over. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.”

“You're fine, I just have to remember that there aren’t brooding football player looking to slam me into a locker around every corner,” Kurt mumbled regaining his balance.

“Kurt what did you just say,” Clet said standing in front of the boy blocking his way.

“Nothing, just forget what I said,” Kurt said making his way around Cletus as quick as his crutches would allow.

“Kurt, I’m the perfect at Janson. If something is wrong you’re supposed to come to me,” Clet said.

“Well, you can’t do anything about it ok. It’s already happened. Why do you think I’m here? Why do you think I have these casts? On crutches? The damage is already done, there nothing you can do to reverse it,” Kurt said agitated before making his way to Janson.

Kurt entered the house to find that most of the boarders were sat in the main room. All of their heads turned to look at Kurt as he entered. Kurt quickly made his way up the stairs and into his room without speaking to anyone.

Clet entered the house a short time after Kurt. “Nick,” He called casing the blonde boy to look at him, “What do you know about Kurt’s past?”

"Kurt?" Nick questioned, "Why what happened?"

"I was walking behind him, called his name. I must have spooked him because if he didn't have the crutches he would have taken quite a nasty tumble. Then he said something about football players and shoved into a locker. When I asked him about it, he said that you can't prevent the past," Clet explained.

"Clet, Kurt was harassed and bullied quite profoundly at his old school for being gay. I don't know the whole story but I know that the cast and crutches are an outcome of the bullying. His leg was broken spirally and he has many more surgeries and casts to look forward to before he could think about walking," Nick explained, "So you probably did give him a scare that reminded him of the bullies from his old school."

"But I didn't mean to scare him, and I would never hurt him or anyone," Clet said glancing at the stairs that he knew lead up to Kurt's room.

"And that is why he transferred here to Dalton. To escape whatever was happening at his old school?" Blaine guessed.

"Yes," Nick confirmed.


End file.
